Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to humidification systems for humidifying gases supplied to users, and more particularly, to humidification systems having features for improved assembly and usability.
Description of the Related Art
Many gas humidification systems deliver heated and humidified gases for various medical procedures, including respiratory treatment, laparoscopy, and the like. These systems can be configured to control temperature, humidity and flow rates through the use of various sensors.
Various components of such systems also can include features designed to help control the system and/or help provide users with gases having desired characteristics. Such gas humidification systems can include many components that must be assembled prior to use. The set-up process can be complicated and time-consuming, and may require specialized training. The specialized training may need to be repeated for each new employee or user. Thus, there is a need for a system that is intuitive to assemble and use without extensive training.